This disclosure relates to a combined hook and cover assembly for a sunshade, and more particularly to a one-piece hook and cover combination which is also referred to as a holder clip. For purposes of this application, a sunshade is a screen (often retractable) that is typically used to shade a rear window associated with a rear seat while a sun visor is mounted in front of the driver and/or front seat passenger.
Current designs of a sunshade hook and cover use two separate components, namely, a hook and a separate cover that is subsequently joined with the hook. A bracket extends from the vehicle, and the hook is secured to the bracket. For example, in one commercial arrangement, the hook has a hollow post that is clipped to the bracket. Once that connection is complete, the cover is then secured over the bracket and hook, and a separate retaining member such as a post is placed between the hollow post and the sunshade hook in order to connect together the multiple components.
Although the present design has been commercially successful, areas for improvement have been noted. First, more tooling is required for procurement, i.e., one set of tooling for manufacturing each component or part. Because the components are separately formed, there is a possibility that subsequent joining of the individual components will be impacted by a color mismatch. Thus, even under carefully controlled manufacturing conditions, variability exists from one manufacturing batch to another and from one component to another. Therefore, when separately manufactured components are subsequently assembled, any potential color mismatch is emphasized due to the side-side relationship of the different components in the assembly.
On the assembly line, each component typically has its own tote or bin in which like components are stored. A reduced number of components and less clutter in the assembly area is helpful for assembly line personnel, i.e., reducing the number of components likewise reduces the number of separate totes. Further, the components are each individually relatively small, and thus more difficult to handle and assemble. Still further, minimizing the number of different components required in inventory is important, and likewise reducing the number of different components for spare part distribution is also important.
There is also an increased possibility of poor fit and finish where separate components are subsequently assembled together. Likewise, a slightly larger product is an inherent result of using two components and there is less versatility because of the specialized individual aspects of and associated required size for each component.
For example, one known design included a hook component having four-post, hollow clip-in design. Likewise, the separate cover had a clip-in post that was inserted into a hollow space provided in the sunshade hook. Due to ergonomic concerns, the post sizes were limited for better insertion force. Unfortunately, limiting the size of the post makes the components more susceptible to breakage.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative holder clip design that overcomes one or more of these issues in providing a one-piece, simplified design that has greater versatility and eliminates problems associated with color and separate part mismatch.